WILL WE EVER HAVE A HAPPY ENDING?
by adorableangel101
Summary: not every love story is perfect. austin and ally fight through the ups and downs, but would it be enough for them to ever have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

It was approximately nine thirty in the wee hours of the night that my ex-lover Austin proposed to his girlfriend, Cassidy. I was bitter and hurt on the inside, but I covered it up by making my outside cheer for joy. It was weird, because Cassidy and Austin were together for only eight months, and they only got together one week after Austin and I broke up.

Now you are probably thinking to yourself that I do not have a right to be mad at them- but I do, you see I am pregnant for Austin. It all happened on my busy birthday party and one year anniversary with Austin. We wanted to make that day the most special day of our lives (we were teens, what else would you expect!) That night, I lost my virginity, but I cannot say for Austin. He was a player before he met me and I was pretty sure I was not his only girl.

He was supposed to sleep over by my house that night, but in the morning he left. I eventually started getting major belly pains and aches so I bought a home pregnancy test. Believe it or not, I was pregnant, at the age of fifteen. I did not want to tell Austin, fearing he might abandon me, so I kept it a secret. He knew something was up with me, and because of all the continuous asking and nagging, we decided to break up. He told me that if I could not trust him, it did not make any sense that we should stay together as a couple.

"I am so happy for you!" I told Cassidy as she hugged me.

"Wow Ally, it takes a person with real guts to come by their ex-boyfriend's house and see him propose to another girl," she confessed.

Austin over heard her and joined in our conversation. "Oh please, Ally isn't like all these other girls, she is my best friend. " He looked at me and smiled.

Just knowing that Austin thought I was okay with this made me want to rip his head. I don't care if I am your best friend, if you dated her and then invited her to the little surprise proposal, wouldn't she be angry? (I'm pregnant and my hormones are all over the place)

Austin and Cassidy went by Dez to talk to him while Trish came over to me.

"Ally, are you okay?" she asked me. Trish is such a good friend. She was by my side and supportive even when Austin and I broke up.

"I am fine, just super good, you know what, I am actually not. Trish, I am trusting you to keep this a secret." I looked widely into her eyes.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Well, now I'm thinking that I shouldn't tell anyone. It might hurt everyone's feelings," I sighed.

"Ally spill," she folded her arms.

"Don't freak out okay," I said.

"Okay," she half chuckled.

I slowly whispered the five words that might haunt Austin for the rest of his life.

"What! You are pregnant for Austin's baby!?" Trish exclaimed.

Suddenly, Dez dropped his drink on the floor, but no one seemed to care, everyone eyes were on me. I could not even get over the troubled and angry looks Austin and Cassidy gave me.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? It's none of your business," I cried as I darted out of the room.

**WOW! WHAT A CHAPTER! PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!**

_**Xoxo,**_

_**ADORABLE ANGEL 101**_


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

Cassidy and I had the best eight months of our lives and I just could not live to see her with another guy, so I decided long and hard to pop the big question, "Will you marry me?" I turned nineteen last week and Cassidy was about to turn eighteen tomorrow so we were very excited to be getting married on the day we started to date. It was weird because that was actually the week after Ally and I had our one year anniversary.

Ally and I started dating after we wrote our first love song together, it was sweet and every time I sang the song, I would remember her. I eventually related to her that I was in love with her and I might never stop loving her. She kissed me immediately after my last word and she told me "I loved her too." We soon began having an awesome relationship together and on our one year anniversary / Ally's birthday, we decided to take our love for each other to the next level. I never told anyone about and I don't think that Ally suspected it, but I lost my virginity that night and it was most memorable.

I was supposed to have a special breakfast with her that morning but my dad was rushed to the emergency room that night because his brain tumour was getting worse. I never told Ally though, and I guessed that was why the next day she was acting all secretive and weird around me. I begged her time and time again to tell me what was going on in her pretty little head, but she never told me. We decided that we should break up because relationships were based on trust, and I could not trust Ally because she kept on keeping things from me.

Cassidy started comforting me after the break up because I was so depressed and my favourite food pancakes did not even cheer me up. About two days later I began developing feelings for Cassidy and I built up the nerve to ask her out. She squealed and exclaimed a definite "YES!"

Everything was going amazing at our engagement get together until a loud yell that Trish gave and those words could probably change my life forever.

"What! You are pregnant for Austin's baby!?" Trish exclaimed. My heart skipped a beat. It were as if my body organs wanted to completely shut down. Ally is pregnant? For me?

She ran out of the house with tears flowing and trickling down her red rosy cheeks.

"Austin, what's going on?" Cassidy's voice broke, "Did you have sex with another girl while you were with me?"

"I'll be back," I ran looking for Ally.

I found her by the porch in front sitting on one of the chairs. I immediately grabbed a chair and whispered to Ally, "We need to talk."

"Well, you know that I am pregnant, eight months to be exact-" I cut her short.

"Eight months? You look so skinny," I questioned.

"I grieve a lot Austin," she looked at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I fear that my child may not have a father to love and cherish him/her," she cried.

"If you told me I would have helped," I sat back.

"If? So you aren't helping me at all?" she screamed.

"I am, but I am still marrying Cassidy," I blurted.

"Wait, so you expect you and me to raise a child between two separate families! Would you have an answer every time the child asks why aren't you with mommy?" she stood up.

"Well I will just tell him that I don't love her!" I confessed. Wait, did I just tell the person who is carrying my baby that I do not love her.

"You don't love me? Okay, I gotta go, but Austin I'll raise this child. I don't need you," she wept bitterly.

"That is my child; you cannot keep her or him away from me!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah, why don't you bring a lawyer for me?" she quarrelled.

"Maybe I will." I slyly said.

As Ally left my house, I opened my door only to see my living room full of shocked faces.

"Party's over," I announced. Everyone groaned.

"Cassidy you need to leave," I looked at her.

"Fine. By the way, we are over." She took the ring and handed it to me.

My life was completely messed up.

**Well, I hoped u liked it. Thnx 4 the reviews :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Just listening to how Austin was replying to all my comments was getting me annoyed. He doesn't care about this baby; he does not even care about me! Why did I even come here, this made no sense what so ever.  
I left that house with telling him if Cassidy and he wanted custody of the baby to bring a lawyer and sue me, and now quite frankly, I'm just thinking of giving him it. Let them raise the child, they are getting married anyway. However, rumour has it that they broke up that same night. This was not how my life was supposed to be. I was supposed to marry Austin, and we would live together in our fairy tale house, not become enemies and try to raise a baby.

I decided to make the decision to give the baby up for adoption. All I needed to do was tell Austin and let him sign the termination of parental rights paper. This was risky, because Austin wants this baby so bad, he might not sign it, but he does not realize what all of this chaos has done to me! I stood my ground and my dad drove me to his home. Two weeks, when I was almost about to deliver, my dad agreed to pick me up when I was ready, and he left. I knocked on his door, afraid to think of what might be in store for me.

"Ally, what do you want?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Sure, I guess," he allowed me to enter.

I approached his living room and sat on the couch. "I want you to sign this," I said as I gave him the papers.

"You want me to sign this!" he shouted.

"You are not going to help me so what is the point of keeping the child!" I quarrelled.

"What! I am going to help you, I told you that. Ally," he sighed.

"Well, it's too late, because after the child is born, a family is going to him or her away from us, a family is ready to adopt him," I quietly talked.

"And you did this without telling me!" he yelled, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that the father didn't love me and I don't have enough privilege of raising this child!" I raised my voice.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and when Austin opened it, Cassidy appeared.

"Hey blondie, hey… troll," she shook her head.

"Hey bitch," I whispered.

"Austin, I wanted to talk about us, please, it is important," she hugged him. Austin hugged back, and kept on looking at me while doing so. Just then, his phone rang, and he needed to leave because his dad was rushed to the emergency room again.

"I have to go, but both of you stay here, I'll be back soon," he rushed to his car.

"Well, well, well, Ally Dawson, my fiancé's child's mother, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Your fiancé, weird, I thought the two of you were over," I shrugged.

"No, I came to tell Austin that I want him back, and I want to adopt that baby you have inside your womb," she delightfully smiled.

"You can have this child over my dead body," I stood up.

"That can be arranged," she cracked her knuckles.

"You would not dare hit me, a pregnant woman," I enquired.

"Maybe," she whispered.

I peed on the floor and started getting contractions. As I was about to fall, Cassidy caught me.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she questioned.

"My water just broke; I'm about to have a baby," I took long breaths.

"Fine, I'll take you to the hospital," she went to grab her purse.

"No, the nearest hospital is an hour away, I can't wait that long," I groaned.

"What do you want to do?" she shouted.

"I'm gonna have to have this baby here, and you're gonna help me," I said.

**Dun dun dun! Reviews thanx :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Auslly will come, but slowly… process in the making… lol **

Ally's POV

"Why would I help you?" she stood in disgust.

"Because you want this baby, and you aren't gonna get it, until it comes out of me," I bawled in pain.

"Fine, what do want me to do?" she hesitantly asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You are the one studying to be a doctor!" I shouted.

"Oh fine," she sighed.

Cassidy's POV

I ran frantically all about looking for home equipment that might be useful. A sharp scissors, tissues, a bulb syringe, a hat for the baby, just in case of heat loss, some sanitary napkins and of course, the emergency number check. All I had to do was go and get some blankets and sheets from Austin's closet. Who does Ally think she is anyway? Gosh, if that baby wasn't Austin's, I would have left her to die long before.

I could not help but notice that when I approached Austin's room, he had a picture of Ally and him on his study table. "We never took out a picture together," I whispered. I dropped everything that I had in my hands and went downstairs.

"I'm carrying to you in the hospital," I told her.

"What? Why?" she panted.

"Honestly, if I try to give you a home birth, I might try to kill you," I confessed. She thought I might hurt her, and started gulping.

"Relax, now come on," I gave her, her coat.

While driving to the hospital, a huge snowstorm hit us because it was drawing near to January.

"Turn around, or just stop the car, we are going to die," she yelled.

"You're not driving, so shut the hell up!" I yelled. Gosh, I did this tons of times before, who does she is to be telling me what to do? "Put on a seatbelt."

"No," she said flatly.

"Ally, if anything happens, that seatbelt could save your life," I looked at her sternly.

"Cassidy look- "that's all I could remember until I woke up, blood stained on my face, I was getting really dizzy, and I seemed to be limping.

I was horrified; I didn't see Ally in the car. "Ally?" I took most of my breaths just trying to say that small word. "Ally?" my strained voice asked.

I opened the car door, mustered all my strength and got up. "Oh my God!" I felt like I wanted to throw up, a severed arm was on my car. "Ally!" I trumpeted. I called her until the ambulance arrived, and she was nowhere to be found!

"Someone is missing, you need to find her, it is Ally, please find her," I begged the man that was helping me.

"Okay mam, calm down," he let me take deep breaths.

"You don't understand, I need her, she is pregnant for my fiancé, you need to find her," I wearily said as they injected me with some kind of substance. I immediately became unconscious.

I woke up surrounded by two policemen and Austin. I tried to talk them but I didn't have the strength. Austin was hurting; you could see it on his face. When they saw my eyes opened the policemen introduced themselves as James and Henry.

"Mam, you need to answer a few questions," Henry sighed. I shook my head as saying yes.

"Why did you drive through the snowstorm?" he questioned. I looked at Austin who did not want to even bother looking at me.

"Umm… I normally do-do i-t," my voice was breaking.

"You had a pregnant woman in the car, you should have turned around," he raised an eyebrow.

"Also, do you remember how you got into accident?" he asked the next question.

"No, all I remember was getting out of the car, looking for Ally," I sighed.

"You didn't see a rushing river, did you? When you got out of the car?" he shrugged.

"No, was there one?" I was confused. When I asked that question, Austin scoffed.

"We found her fingerprints on the steering wheel, as well as yours. One of you was wrong, and we need to find out," he assured us.

As they were about to leave, Austin stopped them.

"Where is Ally? What about my baby?" his cried.

"That severed arm was Ally Dawson's one," the police told him, "The possibility that that she and or the child is alive, is a point one per cent chance."

Austin knelt on the ground crying. He looked as if he wanted Ally back so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

"Cassidy look-"I was trying to get her attention before we ran off the road and went inside the river, but it was to no avail. We both were holding the steering wheel trying not to into the river. Instead, the car ended up rolling down a hill until it reached flat land. I woke up, blood on every part of my body. At this point, Cassidy was unconscious and I crawled my way out of the car so I could get help. However, I noticed a severed arm on the car. Someone else was injured.

I literally crept on the ground, and I really didn't care if I made it, because it's my baby I was worried about. What if my baby died? I was not feeling the child, my senses were tingling. THAT CHILD INSIDE OF MY WOMB HAD DIED AND WAS NO LONGER HERE. As I crept, I wept bitterly, because this was exactly how my baby was supposed to be. I just lost my one connection that I ever had with Austin; he may never talk to me ever again.

Blood was flowing profusely out of my body. I noticed a piece of glass sticking out of my abdomen, but I left it, because I was sure if I took it out, I would have bled to death. My life was ruined, I had nothing to ever live before, but I was not going to give up, because Cassidy still had a life to live happily with Austin, and even though I envy her for that, I'll still help her.

There was a house nearby so I mustered all my strength I knew I had left in my body, and strained myself to get up and walk. I knocked on the door, with blood flowing out of my body. An old woman appeared and she looked at me from my head to my toe shockingly. My strength was lost, so I fainted into the woman's arms, hoping that I may not ever wake up again.

However I did. I woke up, bandages on my abdomen, head and feet, as well as no blood stains on my body! The old woman saw me get up and sat down on the side of the bed that I was lying on.

"I could only do this much for you, but I called the ambulance to pick you up. Apparently, an accident happened. I'm thinking you were in it and I also think that you broke some of your ribs," she sighed.

Barely being able to speak, I stuttered, "I-s m-m-y ba-ba-by o-k?"

"Judging by your injuries, no, I am sorry, but your child is dead," she related.

I burst out crying loudly. Even though I had a feeling before, I just thought she might be able to save it. The ambulance arrived in no time and took me to the hospital. There, they checked me out and had to operate to get out the dead child out of my womb. I asked the woman who was preparing me for surgery, "If you find a person named Austin Moon, can you tell him that I am here and our baby is dead?"

"Mam, even though they did not get a heartbeat for your child, there could be a miracle," she smiled, "So I will not tell him your baby is dead, I will tell him that you are here, and you need surgery."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"The doctors will be here shortly," she said as she left looking for him.

Austin's POV

"How could you not turn around?" I addressed Cassie as I entered the room with some food for her. Cassidy hates the hospital food, so I just buy it for her, however, I am not with her, I realized ever since the accident happened, I love Ally.

"Look, I thought I could drive through it," she sighed.

"I don't understand. Why couldn't you just give her a home birth?" my voice slowly broke.

"Austin…" she sighed.

"Answer the question!" I shouted.

"Fine, it's because of that picture! You were with me Austin, you never took out a picture with me, and when I saw it on your study table, I realized that you were still in love with Ally; so I became mad," she shrugged.

I took a seat on a chair near her bed. She knew that I was mad. "The reason why I had the picture on that table was because I thought of it as waking up, and seeing her face when I get up in the morning. Even though I was over with Ally, she was still my best friend," I sighed.

"I know Ally isn't dead, she doesn't give up that easy," Cassidy looked at me.

"The police said the arm was Ally's, and there is a point one per cent chance of her being alive," I cried.

Just then, the two policemen who asked Cassidy the questions and a doctor came in the room.

"We have some news. Ally Dawson is here in the hospital," he addressed.

"What! Are you serious!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and apparently we were wrong. She has both arms, which means that either someone else was in the car or you hit and killed someone," he shook his head.

I sighed. The doctor that came in smiled at me and said, "Is your name Austin?"

"Umm…. Yes," I replied.

"Come on, "she signalled me to come with her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Ally is about to have her operation. You have one minute to talk to her," she looked to see if anyone was coming and then signalled me to go into the room.

When I entered the room, I didn't see the strong Ally, I saw a weak, fragile and frail looking woman on the bed. I had no time to loose, so I sat at her bedside and she looked at me confused.

"Austin?" she was barely able to say my name.

"Ally," my voice broke, "I don't have much time, but here goes. I love you so much. I can have millions and trillions of babies with you, but I can never have back my one Ally. So don't you dare go inside that room and tell the doctors if you have to choose, take my child, because I am going to lose you, my one and only Ally. You need fight with all your life and make sure you are alive, because I'm gonna be here in this room waiting to see your face."

"I'm not going to die Austin, I love you too much to do you that," she said as the doctors took her to do her surgery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sure u r desperately waiting 4 this chapter, so here it is!**

Austin's POV

I just left the room in which I related to Ally that I really loved and I needed her to survive that surgery so we could be together. This definitely was not the life I planned for: getting engaged, having a girl pregnant for you while engaged, breaking up with your fiancé, both your ex fiancé and the girl who is pregnant for you getting into a fatal car crash and then you and the girl are getting back together? Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you my life.

I was waiting for Dez in the waiting room, and he was supposed to come with Trish. Trish and Dez started to date after Ally and I broke up which was really weird. They are very not loving towards each other, yet they defend each other if someone says something bad about any of them, so I guess life was going great for them. Dez came in without Trish looking very worried and troubled; I couldn't help but notice.

"Dez are you okay?" I half chuckled.

"No. I haven't seen Trish since this morning. She was going to the hospital because she had belly pains and then later told me that she had car trouble around noon, and then the snowstorm came, and the road is blocked so I can't go and find her. I hope nothing happened to her, Trish took the same road Ally and Cassidy took," he sighed.

"Um…. yeah, I hope she's okay," I sighed. Should I tell Dez that another person was injured in the crash, I mean, it could just be a coincidence that she was on that road. Maybe she is fine; it doesn't make sense telling him.

"So, how's Ally?" he playfully poked me.

"She's doing surgery. I hope she doesn't die, and I hope the baby is okay," I sighed.

"Well, you can't have both," he shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I quarrelled.

"Dude, she was in a car crash, one of them could only survive," he sighed.

"Well I know Ally, and she is gonna be fighting for the both of them," I looked happily at him.

Cassidy's POV

"I told you, I have no idea who the person is, I can't remember anything from the accident," I sighed. Those policemen are getting on my nerves now; I have no idea who I had hit, and they just come crawling with all kinds of questions! Why can't they just go by Ally and question her! Gosh, it is so annoying!

"Mam, I don't think you realize what is at stake here; you were driving and if we find the person dead, you can get arrested and go to jail. Now I think you just tell us the entire truth now," he said sternly.

"I'm telling you the truth, I cannot remember," I did not know what else to say, and if a person was really walking through a snowstorm, they would have died long before we hit them.

I decided that taking a deep sleep and just forget about all the pain this accident brought to me. As I began to sleep, there seemed to be pictures through my mind, a blonde girl and a brunette in a car driving to go to the hospital. Wait a minute, this wasn't no ordinary dream, and this was the accident! This is what happened!

The snowstorm was now beginning to start and Ally quarrelled with me to turn back and head home, but I refused, thinking that I could drive through it. Realizing that Ally did not have on her seatbelt, I gave her a stern look, not realizing that I would run off of the road. As Ally shouted at me to watch the road, I turned back and a certain girl was in front of us screaming. We ran over her, broke through the barrier and we went crashing down a hill. The worst part of it; I knew who that girl was. She was someone I held dearly to my heart, _TRISH._

I got up screaming, "You can't let her die! Don't let her die!" My screams echoed the hospital, and nearly ten doctors and nurses tried to calm me down.

"Mam, what's the matter?" the nurse quietly asked.

"Can I speak to Austin Moon please?" I sighed.

I saw him approaching the room with a weird looking face. "What do you want Cassidy?" he asked barely looking at me.

"I know who I hit," I whispered.

He came by my bedside with his eyes wide opened. "Who is it?"

"It's Trish, Trish is dead," I slowly said.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

**Well, we solved a mystery. Sorry about no auslly in this, but it will have in the next chapter. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV

"What!" I yelled to Cassidy. The one thing that I feared the most was that Trish might have died and she did! Oh my gosh, my nightmare became a reality.

"I have to tell the police," Cassidy sighed.

"What! No! We cannot tell them anything, we'll have to lay low, act like we know nothing, and keep this between ourselves," I whispered to her.

"No, if I keep this to myself, I will have to go to jail, because the police are going to find out anyway. Austin, I have to the right thing. I need you to agree with me and let me do what is right," she looked at me.

"Dez would be devastated if he found out, I cannot do this to him, the first thing that he might do is blame Ally for all of this," I said concerned.

"Look, I'm going to tell the police, and you are going to have to deal with whatever is taking place in your little life," she rolled her eyes.

I was just about to tell Cassidy something before the nurse who had taken me to Ally's room came and happily said, "Ally has come out of surgery. You can see her now." I was too excited to talk to Cassidy, so I left to see my girlfriend.

Nothing made me more depressed than seeing my Ally attached to so many tubes and looking so frail and fragile. I felt like just dropping dead. Why would the nurse come with a happy smile and tell me to come and see my girl lying like if she is dead on a bed! As I was just about to shed a tear, someone patted me on the back; it was the nurse and Dez was leaning at the side of the door.

"I know it looks bad, but give her some time to rest, she will be quite fine. Now if you and the gentleman could come with me because I have a surprise for you," she winked her eyes at me.

She carried us to the place where the babies stayed. I think it is called the nursery or something. I looked at all the babies around. One in particular, I just had to cry for. "Do you see your child?" the nurse chuckled.

"A.J. Moon," tears trickled down my face Dez tapped me on the back. "Who named him?"

"Well, just before they were about to operate, Ally said if we ever delivered that baby you are to name it A.J. Moon, which is short for Austin Junior Moon," she smiled.

"Awe…. Shocks," Dez cries, "It's just like a love story, sing a song Austin! Sing a song!"

I rolled my eyes at him and couldn't help but smiling, my son looked just like me, but what was really on my mind was Ally, and what happened to her?

"Um…. nurse, what is going on with Ally? Why isn't she moving or talking?" my eyes were wide open.

"I can't discuss this here," she whispered.

"Look," I talked loudly, and everyone had their eyes on us, "My girlfriend is on a bed and attached to tubes. She could possibly die, so I suggest that you tell me what is going on or I can take this up with your chief, either one is good for me," I folded my arms. I was just so sick of everything that happened; first Ally and now even Trish!

"Okay, Ally might die," she said barely looking at me.

"No, no Ally cannot die because she promised me that she would fight for us!" I yelled.

"Sir, they estimated her amount of time alive would be twenty four hours. After that, her father would have to make a decision in which to pull the plug on her or not," she deeply sighed.

"My girlfriend's life depends on if she gets up," I cried.

She left us while Dez patted me on the back crying as well, "Don't worry dude, you will always have Trish and I."

I was too angry and I burst out in rage, "You wanna know something Dez! Trish cannot help us because Trish is dead! Yeah, she was in that accident, and guess what? She was the one that lost an arm and died. So sorry for you but life goes on."

"That's not true," he sighed.

"She is dead, get it in your head," I chuckled.

"You know, I really do not care how crappy your life is, but you don't have to take it out on the guy who is trying to help," he walked away from me. I cannot believe this! I just pushed away Dez from my life!

**Oooh drama! WHAT WHAT! ALLY, im sorry for her. Idk what's going on with trish and im the writer :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Dez's POV

What am I expected to do if Ally might die, I mean, Austin needs to realize that all I could do is support him and make sure that I'm there with him every step of the way. Don't get me wrong, I wish I could build a time machine and go back to when Ally and Cassidy was by his home and I would warn them, but he got me so mad when he yelled, "Trish is dead!" He doesn't know that for a fact, the police haven't told me anything, so he has no right to shout it out for the entire world to hear! I just walked away, because I knew if I stuck around, I would get into a fight with him.

As I left him there and sat on the table, someone tapped me on the back with a heart broken look on their faces.

"Sir, are you Dezmond Fisher?" they touched my shoulder.

"If that lady said I stole her ham, she is lying! I got the ham from my father!" I pointed and stared at the woman. She gasped, took up her purse, hit me and then walked away.

"Um…. okay then. Anyway, we just found a body buried in a pile of snow. The DNA test proves that it is Trish De la Rosa. I am truly sorry for your loss," they patted me on the back and then walked away.

I stood there in awe. He was right, my girlfriend died and was gone; there was nothing I could do about it! I was overflowing with tears, it was just so much to handle. I decided that it was just best to support Austin even though he yelled at me for nothing. Best friends stick with each other no matter what goes on and takes place in their lives.

I saw him trying his best not to cry in public, though his eyes were filled with tears.

"Austin," I poked him on his shoulder.

"Dez?" He sighed, relieved to see me, "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, but my Trish died, the police just told me, and I don't know what to do," my voice broke.

"Dez, you have your family," he smiled.

"The only thing my dad tells me is Dez, stop texting the dog!" I cried even louder.

"No, I mean you have me and Ally. We are your family and if you want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you," he hugged me.

"This is the part where you are supposed to sing," I wiped my tears.

"Dez, I can't sing anything unless Ally is okay," he sighed.

"It's hard knowing that she might die," I sighed.

"Yeah, not everything works out the way you want it to be," he whispered.

"I know Ally and knowing her, she wouldn't give up that easy," I looked at him and then shed some more tears.

"You know what, I'm going by her room," he walked and left. Well, I guess you guys know me by now, so of course I would ease drop. Wow, Trish has really rubbed off on me; gosh I miss her so much!

Austin's POV

I left Dez mainly so that I can take my son to see Ally. After the nurse gave me A.J. to hold, I realized this was my first time holding him and it was most memorable. His soft skin, blue eyes and his smile itself just lights up a room whenever he walks into it! I was still hoping that Ally might get up, so I carried him with me to see his mother.

Just entering Ally's room grieves me because seeing her connected to different tubes and not being able to talk to her makes me just want to cry. I sit down next to her with A.J. in my hand. "Ally," I whisper to her, "I'm here now; you can wake up. I love you, remember we have a son and I need you to help me with him. I just need you here to wake up, so they won't pull the plug on you for you to die."

Tears trickled down my face because I knew from then that she was going to die and I had to face it. Suddenly, I heard a groan, but thinking it was my stomach since I hadn't eaten in a while, I ignored it. I turned to Ally and when I saw her literally open her eyes and smiling at me, I wanted to faint.

"Austin, I told you that I would fight for us," she smiled, "Even if you see me one last time." I gave her a confused look; what does she mean by one last time?

"Ally?" I asked her.

"Take care of our baby," she smiled.

All of a sudden the monitor started beeping as fast as it could and doctors flew in exclaiming at me to leave the room immediately. Then my worst nightmare happened; the line was about to touch the other end of the monitor. Was this the end for my Ally?


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV

I woke up and glanced all around only to realize that I was in a church. What the heck is going on? I slowly got up, scared as ever because I honestly have no idea what I'm even doing here.

"Hey Ally!" a very familiar voice exclaimed, "Don't you want to give your mom a warm a warm welcome?"

"Mom, why are you here?" I asked puzzled, mainly because my mom is dead.

"Right now your body is trying to fight for you; it's your soul that wants to give up. Ally you are almost dead," she smiled.

"Well that's what I wanted anyway," I sighed.

"What! No! You cannot do that to Austin! Remember you made a promise," she looked very hard at me.

"So what if I made a promise! You don't remember what you did to dad and me, do you? We cried for years," tears filled my eyes.

"Ally, what I did was completely different from what you are doing to Austin," she raised an eyebrow.

"That is a lie! When you had cancer, stage three and skin cancer to be exact, dad thought that he was going to lose you, but you promised, emphasis on promised that you would fight for him just so you could see his face in the morning. After about two weeks when you had to do surgery, you promised dad again, so we waited, until the doctor came outside only to tell us that they tried all she could but it was to no avail. From then on, I never believed in true love or promises; I never believed that you fought," I cried.

"Ally I fought, I died fighting, and that's what you should do too," she rest her arm on my shoulder.

"Well, you know what they say, like mother like daughter," I shrugged.

"I believe that you and Austin have an amazing life together, don't give up on it," she smiled.

"I believed that you and dad would always be together, but I guess things do not turn out to be the way it should be," I shook my head.

"Okay, I know the more I talk is probably the more you won't listen, but do you have any idea what the doctors are trying to do?"

"No, but you are going to tell me anyway," I scoffed.

"They are fighting for your life because you have a two day old baby who is anxiously waiting for his mother to hold and hug him, and you also have a boyfriend who loves you more than words can express and just wants to have a family with you," she folded her arms.

I sighed; I couldn't fight it, but I knew that she was right. Why would I do this to Austin? My child and him was all that I wanted and all that I had in my life; I just couldn't do this to them so I did what was the right thing to do.

"Okay mom, I'm going back to my life. I won't make the mistake that you did, and I definitely won't Austin grieve for me just like how I did for you," I looked at her.

"Go Ally, you deserve to be with your family, be an amazing and young talented woman who writes awesome songs for the internet sensation Austin Moon," tears filled her eyes. I nodded my head and I could actually feel my soul becoming alive again.

Austin's POV

The line went straight; no is my Ally dead?

"Call the time Marcie," the doctor looked on at her.

"Time of death, six for-"suddenly, Ally got up gasping for air.

I couldn't believe it; no one could. She got up gasping for air looking around the room.

"Oh my gosh, my my, mam are you okay," the doctor still startled asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled. They left the room shocked to see what took place; but that was the last thing on mind because all I cared about was that Ally, my Ally was alive. She looked at ,me, laughing, "Well why are you crying? Come inside," and she signalled me to come.

I came and my voice breaking, "I thought you would die."

"Nope, I didn't because I made a promise to you, and you me; Ally always keeps her promises," she took the baby from me and played with him.

"I love you Ally," I whispered to her.

"I love you too Austin, more than you can ever think," she kissed me. I sat beside her as we lovingly played with our son.

**Idk how this was. Sorry but I had to rush it, needed to go somewhere today.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry my update took so long, but enjoy!**

Ally's POV

"So is everyone okay? What about Cassidy? What about us?" I looked at him enthusiastically to find out his answer.

"Well, I am here with you Ally, I chose you after all. Anyway Cassidy is okay I guess, but you have to know that it is all about Austin and Ally," he chuckled.

"Well, I would really like to ask you to do me a favour," I smiled mischievously at him.

"What? I'll do anything for you," he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"So you'll do anything huh? Well how about carrying me to see Cassidy?" he quickly forgot about kissing me and folded his arms.

"Um I don't think you should go there, it might just give you bad memories, and you might remember something," he mumbled.

"Remember what?" I scoffed, "I remembered the accident, and I know what happened. Hey Austin, there was a severed arm on top of the car; I'm sure you know about it, did the police find anything?" I looked deeply in his eyes.

"You know what? On second thought, let's go see Cassidy," he quickly put me on a wheelchair with my baby and happily carried me to Cassidy's room? What the hell is going on with him?

Austin's POV

Oh crap! Ally wants to know who the hell lost an arm, and I cannot tell her it's Trish, because then she would want die on me again, I better tell Cassidy anything before Ally enters the room! I left by the side of the room, telling her that I just wanted to talk to Cassidy for a minute and then she could come in.

"Austin, I had no idea you would come here again," Cassidy raised an eye.

"Look Cassidy, Ally is just recovering from the accident and if you say anything about Trish's death, I will bring you death! I'm not going to lose Ally again," I sighed.

"Austin she's going to find out sooner or later, why can't she hear it from me?" she shrugged.

"It makes a lot of sense for her boyfriend's ex fiancé to tell her that her best friend is dead!" I sarcastically said.

"Well fine then," she rolled her eyes.

I brought Ally in with the baby, oh shoot, I forgot about the baby. Great, now Cassidy is going to flip over this and tell her about Trish.

"Hey Cassidy," Ally smiled.

"So you just came here to rub the baby in my face; to show me that you and Austin would make a better couple than me and him?" she spoke up loudly.

"What? No! I didn't mean anything like that! I just came to say hi and to know if you were okay," Ally frowned.

"Well I think the real person who you should be worried about is the one who lost an arm," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's true. By the way do you know anything about that?" Ally questioned.

"Well as a matter of fact, I do. Do you want to know who it is?" she folded her arms.

"I would really like to know," Ally replied concerned.

Before Cassidy could say anything I gave her a stern look, remembering how I black-mailed her.

"You know what Ally? Why don't you ask Austin, he knows who it is," she quietly grinned. Ally looked at me with those concerned eyes and I could not help and say who it was.

"Well, they think it is Trish," I barely spoke.

"What did you say?" Cassidy pointed to her ear.

"Trish," I mumbled.

"What? Can't hear you!" she shouted.

"It's Trish, Trish is dead!" I exclaimed. All you could have seen was Ally's face turn red as if she wanted to kill someone.

"Cassidy, well, you were driving weren't you?" Ally asked and Cassidy nodded her head.

"I am telling you, Trish did not die," Ally sighed.

I sighed, because I honestly thought that Ally would have killed her.

"What are you talking about? Trish lost an arm, the cops found the body!" she shouted.

"No, they found someone else's body; Trish is alive," Ally said as if she were insane.

Cassidy gave me a weirded out look as if she was appalled to see Ally behave this way. "Ally, Trish is your best friend, so I expect you to not accept what took place," Cassidy smiled.

"Well explain this to me, if they found the body, why aren't they showing anyone?" Ally scoffed.

"Dez is going to see it today Ally," I whispered to her.

Just then, Dez ran up to the room where we were and joyfully exclaimed, "Trish is alive! I went to the morgue; the Trish they have is named Trish del a Rosa, the spelling is different! Guys don't you get it, Trish is alive!"

**Whoa! Too soon, idk…. Lol **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry my update took so long, again, but enjoy, again! :P**

Ally's POV

Whoa, did Dez actually say that Trish is alive? My heart skipped a beat; Trish is alive. "Dez are you sure about this?" I sighed, because I didn't want to get my hopes up at all.

"Of course I am. The Trish they have is blond and has freckles; only I have freckles in Team Austin," he smiled as he pointed to his freckles.

"So then if she isn't our Trish, what are the police going to do about our Trish? Did you file a missing person's report?" Cassidy joined in our conversation.

"Well, the police doesn't think that it isn't Trish, so when her parents come to see the body, then they would do something about it. Anyway, her parents are coming like nine o'clock tonight," he sighed.

"I have an idea! Well, the weather report states that the snowstorm has finished, so why can't we go and search for her!" I chuckled.

"No! We are not doing that, so get it out of your head!" Austin exclaimed, "Jeez, Ally you just had a child, it is snowing and you are not going to find her!"

"Well, you don't have control over my life, so Dez are you willing to go, because I am going with you," I looked at Dez.

"Of course I am willing to go. What about you Austin?"

"Ally, you can't go anywhere, the doctors would never let that happen!" Austin laughed.

"Yeah, well I am discharging myself out of the hospital. I am totally fine Austin, and if you mean that you really love me, you'll let me go to find my best friend."

"Fine, but I'm going with you," Austin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, what about your baby, I mean you can't honestly go without the baby," she laughed.

"My baby will stay with my father, so I have nothing to worry about," I assured her, "Well come on Austin, we have a lot of things to do."

The doctor made me sign a form and I left knowing that if anything had happened to me, it would be on my hands. Austin was extremely mad at me for doing this, and I couldn't blame him for that. When we reached to my dad's home he warned all of us to be careful. As we reached almost about the same place where the accident took place, everyone got out of the car and made a plan.

"So are we going to split up?" Dez asked.

"No. We stick together no matter what. We'll start from here and work our way up to that river over there," I sighed.

"Ally, I need to talk to you," Austin whispered to me.

"Not right now Austin, we are in the middle of a crisis," I shrugged.

"But Ally, it's important," he stopped walking.

Dez began to cry, "Please don't fight here, not now. Just listen to him Ally."

"No, I am not listening to him because it is clearly not as important as finding Trish," I scoffed.

"But Ally-"I cut him short.

"What is so important that you need to tell me right now Austin?" I questioned.

"Marry me Ally," he looked into my eyes, "Marry me."

"Awweeeeeee…" Dez cried even more.

"Um so we need to find Trish, Dez are you going to walk or not?" I motioned him to walk. Dez gave me a confused look.

"So is that yes or a no?" Austin said perplexed.

"It means that I don't know, now can we continue looking for Trish," I started walking again.

"After I broke off my wedding with Cassidy, after I found out we were going to have a baby together, after I lost you in my arms, after everything I was put through when you were in that hospital, you are telling me you don't know!" he half chuckled.

"Yes, I don't know, because I don't know if you are committed having a relationship with me. Austin, you wanted to control my decisions that I had made today, I am an independent woman! I know what I want to do in my life!" I shouted.

"I wasn't trying to control your decisions Ally. It is just that we have a baby together and we are in a relationship, so everything you will be doing will affect the baby and me," he sighed.

"Austin, come on. Why would marry me, because last time I checked, Cassidy had your grandmother's wedding ring on her finger!" I raised an eyebrow.

"She gave me back that ring, because we called it off, because I told her that I was in love with Ally Dawson," he smiled.

"I am so sorry Austin, but I don't want to marry you, not right now; not when my best friend is missing and I cannot find her," tears trickled down my cheeks.

"So I guess all the fighting you did to stay alive wasn't necessary," he sighed.

"What are talking about?" I looked into his eyes.

"Well, if you don't want to marry me, why should we stay together?" he scoffed.

"What are you trying to say?" Dez enquired before I can even open my mouth.

"_WE ARE OVER ALLY DAWSON,"_ Austin shook his head.

"What! NO! Don't break up! NO!" Dez lay down in the snow crying. Austin rolled his eyes and walked away.

**Dun dun what what! Omg! Oh this is drama! Sorry guys, but I need drama when I read, so here is drama! Lol :P :P :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg! I know that u all r desperately waiting… so here goes… **

Trish's POV

You know what the most annoying thing is? Well I'll give you a hint; when your car won't start and you are stuck in the middle of a road, with no one stopping to help! It all started off when I woke up getting belly pains in the morning. As I told Dez about all the pains I was getting, he drifted to sleep; great, my boyfriend's stupid. I decided to call Ally since she was probably my only hope, plus I didn't talk to her since the entire pregnancy thing that took place at Austin's house.

"_Hey Ally!"_

"_What do you want Trish?"_

"_Are you still mad at me for the blow up at Austin's house?"_

"_Awe Trish you think I'm mad at you?"_

"_Well yeah…."_

"_Well I'm not mad at you… I'm pissed!"_

"_Ally, come on! Can you please stop being mad at me for one minute and hear me out?"_

"_Fine, what's the problem?"_

"_I'm having a lot of belly pains, what should I do?"_

"_Go to the hospital and check it out!"_

"_Thanks Ally. I miss you," _and then she hung up the phone. Way to go Trish.

I left Dez still in his day dream and drove to the hospital, when suddenly my car got a flat tyre. I got out of my car and gave a deep sigh because I had no spare tyre! I quickly called Dez and related to him what had happened.

"_Hey Trishy cakes," _he lovingly told me_._

"_What did I tell you about calling me that?" _I shouted to him_._

"_Sorry," _I could tell he frowned_._

"_I'm getting car trouble; can you come and help me?" _I asked him nicely_._

"_Sorry no, I am at my mom's," _he told me.

"_So you can't come and help your girlfriend!" _I quarrelled_._

"_Sorry babe, got to go, bye," _he hung up. Mama's boy, ugh_._

What was I to do, and it was getting really cold. I jumped into my car, and just waited for someone to pass so I could get help. Two hours after I literally began freezing because of the snowstorm that was taking place and as I was about to open the car, I saw Cassidy's car pass me straight without even stopping.

"What is she doing? Cassidy look out!" I screamed but sadly she could not hear me, the car broke through the barrier and almost into the river. I called the ambulance immediately after what I had seen, but to my horror, I saw someone's arm!

I carefully went to the scene only to see Cassidy unconscious and Ally as well? No wonder they got into accident; they hate each other! I waited for about three minutes and seeing that the ambulance had not come, I walked through the snowstorm for help.

Every time I took a step, I felt as if the heat in my body was going and I had felt as if my organs were shutting down. If I could just go by that little cottage there, my life would be saved. I knocked on the door and an old woman who happily welcomed me inside. She made me a hot glass of cocoa and let me sit by the kitchen table.

"I need to go to the hospital so bad," I groaned.

"Why is that so?" she enquired.

"Well, I am getting a lot of belly pains," I continued groaning.

"Let me see, do you have morning sickness, nausea, backaches and headaches? Also are you late in your period?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes as well as yes!" I exclaimed.

"Oh dear, your pregnant!" she chuckled.

I stood in awe. I can't be pregnant; I already have a baby to take care of at home, Dez. Then again, I am kind of happy that I am having a child with him.

"You know, the snowstorm is very heavy and it may last a few days so why don't you stay here for a while?" she smiled.

"Really? Thank you," I giggled.

"You know what is really ironic? I met two girls today and had to call the ambulance for one of them," she looked out the window.

"How long did this girl go before I came? Also, what is her name?" I questioned her.

"Uh… five minutes and I think her name is Ally Dawson," she shrugged.

"Ally, was she okay?" I held her hand.

"I'll give her about three days to survive," she sighed, "And such a shame, she was pregnant."

"Oh Ally," I scoffed, "I was such a bad friend to her."

We talked long conversations, slept and ate, but when three days past I was ready to go home. As I was about to leave, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to the old woman while opening the door. Oh my gosh, is it him? No way!

"Dez, you're here!" I screamed. He gave a huge hug and whispered to my ear.

"Trishy cakes I missed you so much!" he exclaimed.

"Dezzypoo!" I hugged and kissed him.

"Enough with the PDA guys!" Austin shook his head. I turned to see an angry Austin and a depressed Ally looking away from each other.

"Trish, I am so happy to see you!" she came running in and squashed me.

"Ally, I love the fact that you came doing whatever you were doing, but please don't squash me! You see, I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Wow Trish, I am so happy for you," she smiled, and slowly walked away. Dez was ecstatic.

As Austin came to hug me he bounced into Ally. "Watch where you are going," he rolled his eyes.

"I was! Jeez, just because I told no doesn't mean you have to treat me so mean," she looked at him angrily.

"You know what! I do not need this," he stormed of somewhere.

Austin's POV

I just needed some time alone. I quickly got in a taxi and headed to the hospital back to Cassidy's room.

"Austin, what are you doing here? Have you guys found Trish as yet?" her eyes were wide open.

"Yes, and she is pregnant," I chuckled.

"Wow, Dez must be so excited," she smiled, "Austin, are you okay?"

"How bad do you want revenge on Ally?" I looked at her.

"Desperately," she folded her arms, "I thought you and Ally were together?"

"After everything we have been through, she told me that she does not want to marry me," I grinded my teeth.

"And you want revenge?" she scoffed.

"Yes. So are you in or not," I raised an eyebrow.

"What is the plan?" she shrugged. I smirked.

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! I'm such a drama writer, lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**What is the revenge plot? Well, you will so be surprised ;)**

Ally's POV

Yesterday was just totally not my day. I gave up on Austin; why would I do that? I loved him so much, and I just pushed him away from me, but anyway, he would have to come and visit the baby and me so maybe by that time I would overcome my fear and tell him that I do love him and that I do want to marry him.

"Ally, can you go and get the mail please?" my dad shouted, "I'm changing the baby's diaper."

"Sure thing dad!" I raced to the door only to see a letter come from Austin. I picked it up and I was completely horrified. I left my home and headed straight to Trish's house. I pounded the door until Trish opened it.

"What's wrong with you Ally?" she looked at me weird.

"So you don't about it?" my voice broke.

"About what?" she shrugged. I handed her the mail I got, and all she did was gasped. "Okay, maybe this is some kind of joke," she calmly said.

"Joke? It is a real invitation to a wedding! It's official!" I shouted.

"Okay, let me just read it over. You are cordially invited to celebrate in the wedding of Austin Moon and Cassidy Freeman on Thursday the twenty second, two thousand and twelve! Okay, we may have a problem," Trish nervously chuckled.

"That is the day after tomorrow," I cried. She patted me on the back.

"Now Ally, Austin has not given up on you, he just needs some time. I know he loves you; he's probably mad about the entire asking you to marry him thing and he just is obviously doing this for revenge," she tried to lie.

"They were supposed to get married Trish; probably he just set felt bad that I had no one to be with me and he just came up with a plan to be my boyfriend for a few days and then end back up with Cassidy," I scoffed.

"That is not true, Austin loves you," Trish assured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I sat down on her couch.

"Because when his fiancé was in the hospital, Dez told me he didn't want to care about her, he wanted you there with him because he couldn't stand living his life without you," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," she laughed, "Now you go to his home and talk to him."

"I doubt that very highly Trish," I disagreed.

"Why can't you go?" she questioned.

"It will just cause drama," I sighed.

"Go Ally!" she quarrelled.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the Trish way," she pounded her fists.

"Okay, I'm going, mainly because I don't want you to kill me," I left her house and reluctantly went to his home.

Austin's POV

"Okay, so are you ready for this?" Cassidy enquired of me.

"I am totally fine," I half chuckled.

"Can you actually believe that we are actually getting married? I mean this was what we wanted; a happy ending for us, but honestly, now this is just for revenge," she sighed deeply.

"This is what we both agreed on Cassidy," I remembered what we agreed on back at the hospital.

_"And you want revenge?" she scoffed._

_"Yes. So are you in or not," I raised an eyebrow._

_"What is the plan?" she shrugged. I smirked._

"_I have one, but I don't know if you would want to do it," I looked at her._

"_Well you could at least tell me!" she shouted._

"_Fine; what if we, what if we get married? That could get her depressed," I shrugged._

"_You mean get married as in what we had wanted a long time ago, before the accident?" she asked nervously._

"_We don't have to do i-"Cassidy cut me short._

"_No, I don't mind doing it," she smiled._

"I just think it is weird, that's all," she sat beside me and caressed my cheek. Soon after she kissed me but it was not a good kiss, it just felt completely wrong. I couldn't believe it, throughout the entire kiss, I was thinking about one person, Ally Dawson.

"Austin, do you really want to marry me?" she held my hand.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I used that as an excuse to not answer Cassidy's question. I opened the door only to see a frail, depressed Ally at my door. "Austin," she could barely even say my name.

"Um….. Ally what are doing here?" I tried not to look at her.

"I heard you are getting married to Cassidy so I came to congratulate you," she folded her arms.

"You really came here to congratulate me?" I asked astonished.

"Well I guess," she shrugged.

"You're lying, why are you really here?" I questioned.

"Why did you choose Cassidy over me?" she asked strictly.

"Because she wants a life with me, unlike you," I almost closed the door in her face, but she stopped me from doing say.

"Austin, give me two minutes to say what I have to say, and then you could do whatever you want to do," she pleaded.

"Fine," I raised an eyebrow.

"I was wrong for telling you that I don't want to marry you. I am so in love with you that words can't even express it. When I found out that I was pregnant, sure I was very astonished but I was happy because I was going to have a child with you. Even when the accident happened, you were there for me, and I am so happy I had someone like you in my life. You don't know how it hurts to see you with her, to know that I let the love of my life slip out of my hands. Austin, I will not leave you alone until you tell me that you don't love me, because I know the guy who standing right in front of me still wants to be with me," her voice broke.

I sighed, Ally read my mind. Of course I want to be with her, but she hurt me when telling me that she doesn't want to marry me. What should I do? I love her so much; I am just wrecking my entire life. Stick with the plan Austin, the revenge plan. Okay I cannot do that. I love you too much to do that Ally Dawson.

"Ally, I was wrong… the truth is, I am completely in love with, Cassidy?" I saw her walk over by us.

"You heard that Ally? He just said that he is completely in love with me," Cassidy smirked.

"Oh, I didn't know," Ally said slightly embarrassed.

"What, no! I love you Ally, and I always will," I held her hand.

"You don't have to have pity on me Austin," she let go, "Goodbye."

"No! Ally, I mean it I love you," I exclaimed but it was too late. She had already hopped in the car and left. "I cannot believe you!" I trumpeted, "I was this close to getting Ally back."

"Look you made a plot to have revenge on Ally, now try to fulfil it," she rolled her eyes at me. I just want her back so bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Austin and Ally, will they ever have a happy ending? I am starting to think the book name finally fits my chapters, lol enjoy!**

Austin's POV

Today is the big day; today is the wedding of Austin Monica Moon and Cassidy Freeman. Wait, did they print my middle name on all the invitations? Great, now everyone knows one of my biggest secrets. This is not what I wanted; Ally is so mad at me because she thinks I'm in love with Cassidy which is totally not true, and all I want is a life with her. Now I have to get married to some girl who doesn't even love me and would actually care for me.

"Austin, can I come in?" I heard my dad knocking at my door.

"Come on in," I sat on my bed. He opened the door, sat on the bed and patted my back.

"How does it feel to almost be married?" he grinned.

"It feels like a heart ache, like your life that you wanted would never happen," I deeply sighed.

"Um… those were not the words I was thinking you would say," he scoffed, "Look son, I never thought that Cassidy was the right one for you, I always thought of Ally though, but for some reason you chose Cassidy. You are going to marry her even though you already have a son so love her and just try to be with her the rest of your life."

"I don't know if I should marry her because I don't think I love her," I admitted to my father.

"You don't love her? Well then what is the point of marrying her?" he laughed.

"I need to," I looked at him.

"No you don't!" Dad shook his head.

"You do not understand, okay?" I folded my arms.

"Okay then, marry her. I support anything you do Austin, so do what you want to do," he shrugged but then continued talking, "You know what? Do what your heart tells you tells you do; it's either you love her or not."

"Gee dad, you're such a help," I scoffed.

He laughed, "Hey, what are fathers for?"

We both laughed and hugged it out.

"I'm gonna go, but remember, I respect every decision you make," he smiled at me.

"Thanks dad," I said as he left the room.

I went to the church with my best man, Dez. Now Dez never told me what he thought of me getting back together with Cassidy so maybe this might be the best time to ask him. As soon as we entered the church and went to the platform where Cassidy would meet me when she walked down the aisle, I asked him.

"Dez, what do you think of Cassidy and I as a couple? After all, you are the love whisperer," I half chuckled.

"I think you are out of your mind," he chuckled back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I whispered.

"Oh come on, you don't even love her and you are marrying her; seriously dude, we all know you love Ally," he said the last three words using his very own baby talk.

I surveyed the people that were there but there was no sign of Ally.

"Is Ally coming?" I really needed to know.

"Sadly, no," he frowned, "Austin, as your best friend, I would really like to know, do you want to marry Cassidy?"

As soon as Dez muttered those words, the song started playing and everyone stood up because the bride was coming. This was perfect timing, because I didn't have to answer Dez's question.

"Wow," Dez's eyes widened but I said nothing. Sure she looks beautiful, but she can never replace Ally.

"Um… Austin, how does Cassidy look?" Dez poked me.

"Uh, fine I guess," I responded to him.

"See? If it was Ally, you would have said she looked beautiful," he giggled.

"Would not!" I shouted at him.

"Would too!" he shouted back.

And before I knew it, we were fighting like two five year olds in front of everyone. However, we broke apart when the organ player stopped and everyone in the congregation gasped loudly. Cassidy shook her head as if she felt disgraced. We fixed our suits and she walked up the platform holding my hand.

"What was that about?" she whispered to me.

"Nothing," I responded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Austin Moon and Cassidy Freeman as man and wife," the priest began speaking but I soon drifted away daydreaming about Ally. I just love her so much.

Suddenly, Cassidy nudged me on the arm. "Um… Mr Moon, do you take Cassidy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I sighed. "I-I-I-I-"I couldn't say it. Cassidy awkwardly chuckled and told the priest that I was just a little nervous. I realized something at that point.

"No, I'm not," I chuckled as watched my dad. He smiled because he knew what I was going to do.

"I don't love you," I said as the crowd gasped.

"What are you doing?" she said angrily.

"I'm not marrying you because I'm in love with somebody else," I talked as the crowd gasped louder.

"How could you do this to me!" she exclaimed.

"I did this to you? Ladies and gentlemen, the only reason why we are marrying is to get revenge on someone," I related as the crowd screamed.

"I hate you," she glared at me.

"Austin!" My mom screamed at me with my dad beside her, "Mike, do something!"

"Dad, my heart says to be with Ally," I smiled at him.

"Well then, you should go get her," he chuckled.

"I'm going for her Dez," I hugged him and turned to Cassidy, "I hope you find Prince Charming, though I doubt you will."

I ran to my car, drove to her dad's home and knocked on the door. He, of course answered the door surprised to see me.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"It's a long story but I really need to talk to Ally," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry son, but she's gone," he scoffed.

"What do you mean gone?" I enquired of him.

"She is going to live with her mom in Colorado, and she just left to go to the airport," he shrugged.

"What time is her flight?" I needed to know.

"At six forty five," he twisted his mouth.

"That's five minutes from now!" I exclaimed.

**Will Austin make it in time? Hm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peeps! What's up! My new chapter is up and I honestly want 80 reviews so wish me some luck to get it!**

Ally's POV

Today is the biggest day of Austin Moon's life so I should be happy for him, but I'm not. I mean honestly, do you expect me to be happy for him getting married? After all that I did, confessing my love to him and how much he means to my baby, he does not care! He went crawling back to Cassidy, the wicked witch of the west, and is going to marry her. Isn't my life the greatest?!

"Ally, we need to talk, like right now," Trish emphasised on the last three words.

"What is it?" I asked as I packed my bags. That's right, I was leaving Miami for good; no more seeing Austin's face, no more tears. I was going to live with my mom in Colorado, where I can start a new life there.

"Stop packing, and just don't go," she folded her arms.

"I have to, in fact I want to," I sighed.

"I'm your best friend right?" I shook my head meaning yes. "Well then, just do one thing with me before you go."

Something was up; I just knew it. "What do you want Trish?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come to the wedding with me, please," she held my hand.

"Of course not," I chuckled.

"Ally, as soon as he sees you, he is going to regret ever making the mistake of dumping; I know it. Show him that you're stronger than he thinks. Show Austin Moon that you don't need him," she smirked.

"Even though that sounds awfully tempting, I will not go to the wedding. I'm sorry Trish," I frowned.

"I'll miss you so much," she cried.

"I'll miss you too," I cried along.

"I have one more thing to ask you," she barely spoke loud.

"What is it?" I enquired.

"When are you going to tell Austin about the baby?" she looked me in the eyes.

"I cannot tell him; he will hate me even more," I shoved all my clothes in my suitcase.

"I wouldn't blame him if he knew Ally, do you know how hard it is when a parent finds out-" I cut her short, "Stop talking about it Trish!"

"Ally, you have to go now or you will miss your flight!" Dad shouted to me from downstairs.

"I'm coming dad!" I shouted back as I took my suitcase.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you go," Trish hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too Trish, but shouldn't you be telling me that when we reach the airport; after all, you are carrying me," I placed my hands by my waist.

"Oh right, come on let's go," she laughed softly.

While Trish was driving to the airport, she had gotten a call from someone.

Trish's POV

"Okay, whoever this is, I am driving so make it quick!" I trumpeted to whoever was calling me on the phone.

"Do you know who is driving Ally to the airport?" Austin asked me. Wait, Austin is talking to me right now?

"I'm driving her but I thought you had a wedding to go to, you know, yours?" I questioned.

"Look, it is a long story but I did call it off only so I could be with Ally so Trish I need your help," he begged me.

"Shoot," I agreed to help him.

"Try to not get Ally on the plane as yet, I need some time to get there okay?" he sighed.

"Cool," I replied as I hung up the phone.

As we entered the airport Ally held my hand and said, "This is it Trish."

"Oh, that reminds me," I chuckled as I took out a speech that I had written for my mom but I decided to change it for Ally. Austin wanted time, so this would definitely buy him some.

"Whoa, Trish how long is that speech?" she glared at my pages.

"Oh Ally, it's just sixty six pages," I shrugged.

As I began reading, she rolled her eyes at me. "I don't have time for this,"

She was about to leave until someone shouted her name, "ALLY!"

Ally's POV

"Austin?" I could barely even say his name because of all the shock I was in to see his face.

He ran to where I was and held my hand, "Ally, stop running off without telling me where you are going."

"You're here! Wait, what about the wedding?" I asked confused.

"I realized that Cassidy is not who I love or who I want to be with, it's you, I love you Ally Dawson," he smiled at me.

"You called of the wedding just for me?" I sniffed as tears filling my eyes.

"I sure did, because only you are that special to do such a thing," he sighed. I couldn't take it any longer so I just kissed him. When our lips met, it felt like the best feeling in the world. It was something that I had honestly missed doing.

We broke because we needed air and he smiled at me.

"Ally, will you please be my girlfriend?" he looked down at me.

"Yes," I laughed.

We kissed again and hugged tightly. Trish let out a big awe and joined in our hug. Then when everything seemed like it was going good, Austin asked me a question that I know would determine our future together.

"Where is our baby?" he muttered. I stood there watching him clueless.

"Ally," he nervously chuckled, "Where is our baby?"

"I'm so sorry Austin," tears trickled down my face.

"Ally? What exactly did you do?" he folded his arms.

"I love you so much and you know that, but I didn't know if you were coming back to be with me," I cried long tears.

"You are not answering my question. What exactly did you do?" he enquired sternly.

"The baby meant everything to me, I mean you know that right, but how was I supposed to raise a child on my own? I cannot do that," I tried to wipe my tears.

"Please don't tell me you did what I think you did," he started to cry.

"I gave the baby up for adoption," I blurted out.

He knelt down on his knees and wept bitterly, "How could you do this to me?"

***cries* no! No, Ally! Drama, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls! I just hope u r in for a load of drama. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone… she is pretty awesome in every way…. no other person than countrychick123! Hey Anna! Anyways, I hope u all enjoy! **

Ally's POV

"Austin, please you have to understand that I loved A.J., "I tried to hold his hand but he pushed me away.

"This is what you do behind my back? I thought you were better than this," he got up from kneeling down.

"I didn't know that you were coming back for me," my voice broke, "I thought you were going to marry Cassidy, have a happy life, have lots of children and just forget about A.J. and I."

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you ask me? You want to know something? I loved you even when I was about to get married to Cassidy, even when I first met, even when we had our breakups. You were the only person on my mind and I felt alive and jolly and happy when you were with me. I could never forget you," he sat on a chair.

I sat on the chair that was next to him but as I turned to look him in the eyes, he turned away from me. I sighed and told him, "I love you and you know that, don't you?"

"I know you love me, but honestly, I really don't care about you anymore," he looked me in the eyes. Those words to you may just be words he muttered out of his mouth because he is mad, but I know Austin, and I knew he meant it. It felt as if someone kept on stabbing me in the back with a sharp knife and they would not stop. I felt so hurt just to know that everything we have been through came down to those words. However, I didn't cry; I tried to stay as strong as I could for myself.

I looked back into his eyes and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get my son back whether you are helping or not," he got up and started walking.

I caught up to him and started babbling, "This child is not ours anymore Austin, you cannot just take him back from a family! He is in a loving and caring home where he belongs."

"No he isn't. He needs to be with me where it is safe," he responded to me.

"You can't just waltz in their home and demand that the baby is coming with you!" I quarrelled.

"Oh yeah, why don't you just watch me!" he grabbed my hand tightly and then let go because he was leaving.

"Trish, can you drive me somewhere?" I enquired of her.

"Sure, where exactly?" she patted my back.

"To wherever Austin is going," I sighed.

"Oh, me likey drama!" she laughed. We jumped into her car and followed Austin to wherever he was going. Of course it had to be A.J.'s new parents. How the hell does he even know where they live?

He didn't knock, but banged continuously on the door. I touched him on the back and he immediately turned around. "What the hell do you want Ally?"

"Stop this, now, look at the hurt you will bring on this family!" I shook my head.

As he was about to comment on what I said, a young adult woman opened the door astonished to see me.

"Allison Dawson is there a problem?" she looked completely confused, "And who are you cute blonde hair dude?"

He smirked and I gagged because she was hitting on my son's father. He quietly said, "'m Austin Moon the father of your adopted child."

"You were the parent who didn't the termination of parental rights paper," she became increasingly frightened.

"Yes, and you do know that I can take back my child from you right?" he related to her.

"Only if you go to court," she folded her arms.

"I am kind of willing to do that. You see Ally didn't tell me anything about this and I am going to get the child back," he sighed. Great, I look like I am a completely horrible person.

She sighed and actually closed the door on us. Austin looked at me in disgust and walked to his car. I caught up to him and held his hand tightly, "Please don't do this Austin." He shook of my hand, jumped in his car and pulled off of the woman's driveway.

I ran and entered Trish's car so horrified at what had taken place. "I'm guessing you're not going back to your mom's," she half chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope, I have to stay here," I frowned.

Austin's POV

Who does Ally Dawson think she is to give our baby up for adoption just like that? After leaving Cassidy at the altar for her, she does this to me! I am so angry right now I think that I am no longer in love with her. There I said it. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ALLY DAWSON.

_Two weeks later:_

It had been two weeks since the big blow out at the airport and the woman's home. My lawyer sent for the woman and her lawyer to come in and deal with the child. As they entered I could not help but look at the anonymous woman. She is so sexy.

"My client, Amanda Johnson, is willing to give back the child to his father full custody," her lawyer said. My lawyer didn't have anything negative to say to that so we agreed to what she said. Great, I am finally getting back my child.

As I was about to leave the lawyer's office, I heard a loud yell chanting, "Austin!" It was that pretty girl, Amanda, signalling me to wait up. Amanda was a beautiful brunette who had an amazing fashion sense.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as she reached me.

"I am excited, I am getting my child back," I laughed.

"Yeah, I realize that Ally didn't treat you as well as I thought," she shrugged.

"Yup," I agreed.

"Well, you are going to stop by my house to get the child right?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. I kinda knew where this was going.

"Well, would you um," she was having such a hard time asking me the question, so I decided to ask her, "Will you go out with me?"

"I would love to," she laughed.

"Okay, I'll meet you by my home to pick up A.J.," I smirked.

_Two days later:_

I have got to admit, Amanda is pretty amazing! As far as I am concerned, who is Ally Dawson?"

I heard a knock on the door while I was changing Austin Junior's diaper! EW, now that is a load of mess! "Come in!" I shouted because I honestly could not reach the door.

I heard the door open and then closed. "Austin, can I talk to you?" I knew that voice, it was Ally's.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. I didn't care how I asked her right now, she is such a sneak!

"I heard you won the case so I came to congratulate you," she sighed and I could just feel her come nearer to me. "You're doing it wrong," she shook her head and then came in and took charge over the diaper changing.

"Who's a clean baby? Yes you are, yes you are," she said in baby talk as I saw the smirk on my- I mean our child's face. It was a completely perfect diaper change.

I realized I started laughing and I immediately stopped. "You should go," I looked at her.

"Why are you treating me like this, like crap?" she teared up.

"Because maybe you are crap," wait, did I just say that?

**Oh Austin Moon! ****R5GirlyPenguin**** u make my day! I love ur reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey dudes and dudettes! Those last words from chapter 16 were quite astonishing, don't u think? SiGhZ…. And also this chapter is dedicated to R5GirlyPenguin! Love your reviews, I cried my eyes out when I saw the new promo, plus you were the 80****th**** reviewer! I was aiming for it and I got it!**

Ally's POV

"Why are you treating me like this, like crap?" I teared up.

"Because maybe you are crap," wait, did he just say that? I cannot believe him! I didn't care if I was by his house, but I wept bitterly right in front of him. I just needed to go, but because of my tear filled eyes, I couldn't see where I was going. Suddenly, Austin pulled me back.

"Ally wait, I didn't mean what I said before," he looked into my eyes.

"You don't love me, don't you Austin? Not even a slight feeling about me," i told him still crying.

"I don't, quite exactly know," he sighed as he slowly let go of my hand and headed back by A.J. He noticed that my heart sunk, but to make it worse, continued talking, "I actually am dating someone."

"Really, who is it?" I asked him as I tried wiping away my tears, but however it didn't make sense because it was still flowing from my eyes.

"Um, A-A-A-Amanda," he gulped. Amanda? Amanda, meaning the girl who adopted our baby? She is just using Austin to that child; I don't even know her but yet I could see right through her pathetic life!

"Don't you realize that she is just using you so she could get the child," I laughed.

"Oh please Ally, if any of my girlfriends were to use me, it would be you," he scoffed. It would be me? Who the hell does he think he is?

"I was using you? Who the hell do you think you are to be telling me that? Last time I checked, weren't you the one who was using Cassidy so that she would marry you just to get revenge on me," I folded my arms. I wasn't crying anymore, I was completely pissed.

"Hey, we both agreed on marrying, so I didn't use anyone. You need to leave now; I have to take A.J. to his room. I sat down on his couch and he scoffed, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to come back downstairs," I fake smiled at him.

I saw him ascend to the staircase sighing and rolling his eyes. I just can't believe that he is with her. Why can't he open his eyes and see that I am truly his bride?

I sat there thinking about our memories. First, I remembered Cassidy coming into Austin's life and him dumping me. "Don't try to explain yourself, I know what's happening," wait, am I actually singing and making up a song? That hasn't happened in ages.

Then I remembered when he said he loved me and two days later he broke my heart. "One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield," this is good stuff; let me type it on my phone.

Austin's POV

"You know your mom is super crazy, right?" I talked to my son. He gave me a huge smile. "Dude that is not a good thing; please tell me you will end up like me and not her?" Then he gave me a huge laugh. What the heck is that supposed to mean?

I put him in the crib and sang him one of my favourite songs that I had ever sung. It was our very first love song.

_Reaching here with you _

_Means one thing in the world_

_Being everything we wanted _

_While you are being my girl_

_When I first met you,_

_I could tell we would be together_

_Not meaning together for a while_

_But together for forever_

_The love I have for you_

_Is worth more than silver or gold _

_The love I have for you_

_Is a love story that was never told_

_Now we are here together_

_Side by side_

_Don't ever leave me here to die_

_Because by my side you will forever abide._

I looked at my son as I sang the last words. He was fast asleep. I breathed deeply and smiled at him. I have a son whom I just love with all my heart and who I believed was my only connection to Ally.

"_Because by my side you will forever abide." _Wow, those lyrics got stuck in my head for a while and I began thinking about it.

I remembered dedicating this song to her and she was crying when I was singing it. I remembered how much I loved her and how much she meant to me! I think I am starting to love her again. Why have I made all of these stupid mistakes, always treating her like she is something that she is completely not?! Ally is a beautiful, sweet and amazing girl, and she deserves someone who loves her for who she is. I love her and I will continue to love her because she will always be by my side no matter what.

"I love you Ally Dawson," I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, I heard my door immediately slam open. I got up and ran downstairs to see who it was.

"Austin, what the hell is she doing here?" Amanda screamed at me.

"Ally can be here if she wants to and when she wants to," I folded my arms. Ally gasped as if she were in such a shocked state.

"I don't like her so be a man for once in your life and get her out of here!" she rolled her eyes at me.

I scoffed and then quickly went by Ally and grabbed her hand. "Sorry, but Ally is staying with me."

Amanda was utterly laughing like a crazy woman, "She's is staying with you? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we are breaking up!" I quarrelled.

"You are breaking up with me?" Amanda exclaimed.

"You're breaking up with her?" Ally came into our conversation.

"Yes, I realized that I don't want to be with you. I love someone else," I touched her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Ally said bitterly.

"You, and only you," I smiled at her lovingly.

"Hello? I'm still here," she scoffed.

"And you should leave," I carried you to the door and threw her out of my house. Then I came in walking towards Ally.

"Are you seriously in love with me, or did you do that to get away from you?" she seemed hurt for some reason.

I walked up to her, smiled and held her hand, "Does this answer your question?" I asked her and then kissed her. This was unlike any other kiss we had had. It was so passionate and full of meaning. It meant a lot to me and I am sure it meant a lot to her.

We stopped because we were in desperate need of air. "What made you change your mind about me Austin?" she enquired.

"Remember our first love song?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I love the last line," she chuckled.

"You will always be by my side Ally, just like how I will always be by yours," I kissed her again.

**Awe…. So sweet… auslly. I needed it in this chapter because I cried when I watched the albums and auditions promo also, if you are wondering what song is that, I WROTE IT! That is why it is so horrible. Lol Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**YO! Hey guys, I didn't really know what idea I had for this again, until I just got an explosive image in my head! It was perfect and utterly dramatic! REVIEW :D**

ALLY'S POV

_Two years after_

"No, you have to be kidding me!" I looked at my best friend, Trish, as she cried nonstop.

"He betrayed you, he betrayed his vows Ally," she looked at the ring on my finger; the ring Austin gave to me a year ago.

"You can't actually think that he would do this to me! He won't, he loves me too much," I tried my best to decline all the accusations Trish was telling me about my husband. Austin would never do that do me!

"Ally, it is over. Your marriage with Austin Moon is over," she sighed deeply.

"Do you even have any evidence that this is true, that he is cheating on me?" I questioned her.

"I thought you might say that," she rolled her tearful eyes at me and handed me a picture.

"Okay," I began crying. In the picture, Austin was kissing a red haired girl in front of our house! "So maybe you are right," I tried to laugh but could not.

"Let's just figure out what you are going to do now," Trish held my hand.

"Look Trish, I appreciate that you actually show me this so that I can know what is taking place, but I am not doing anything," I scoffed.

"What the hell! Ally, you can't just take crap from Austin and let him be doing stuff behind your own back! He made a commitment, and he married you!" She shouted.

"I'll be alright, just trust me," I half smiled.

"Okay it's actually a good thing that you don't want to do anything," she laughed.

"Um…. really?" I looked at her confused.

"Yes, because that way, I can do something to him," she opened her eyes wide and cracked her knuckles.

"No!" I screamed to her.

"What is the matter?" she folded her arms.

"Trish, just promise me that you will never hurt Austin, just promise me," I looked into her eyes.

"Why are you defending him? What has he done for you that you would this for him?!" she enquired. That was just the problem. I was defending him and he didn't do anything for me!

"I'm defending him because he is my husband, and we will work it out in a civilised way," I smiled at her.

"Oh Ally-"she was cut off by her phone ringing. She quickly answered the phone and hung up in about five minutes. "Sorry, Dez told me that he can't pick up Hunter, so I have to pick him up," she shrugged. Hunter is Trish and Dez's son and he resembles Dez so much!

"Go on and see about your baby!" I laughed.

"Okay, but what about A.J.?" she asked.

"He's with Austin, having a father and son day," I lowered my voice.

"Oh, um… well I gotta go. Bye!" she waved to me and went on her way.

I wouldn't lie; Austin and I didn't have a perfect marriage. There was just too much of drama and hurt that there wasn't any room for romance or love. My life which was full of love and peace turned to depression and misery as soon as I said "I do," on that altar.

Sure we would go out and we would have little date nights or what I would like to call it, "Awkward Silence Nights." Usually in the end of those nights, it would be Austin sleeping in our master bedroom as I took the floor in A.J.'s room. I honestly think that the only reason we are still even married is because of our son.

I slowly walked to my car in the mall parking lot and sat in my car unenthusiastically. The only thing running on my mind is Austin and how I am going to deal with this situation. Our last talk was more or less "verbal fighting" in front of our child.

"_Damn it Ally! You did it again and I told you not to!" Austin shouted at me._

"_I can't believe you are actually quarrelling with me over a freakin macaroni pie," I scoffed as I dumped the plates in the sink._

_He took the entire pie I had made and umped it on my head, "If you make it like this ever again, in fact, never make it like this again." He threw the pan on the ground which mad a loud noise. All of a sudden, the baby began crying._

"_Fix him now," he looked at me in disgust as he pointed to A.J._

_I did as he said crying my eyes out while doing so._

It is a really sad thing to know that he would treat me like this when we got married but not when we were dating.

It was hard to love someone like that but I tried my best to stay strong.

I quickly drove to my home and opened my door as fast as possible. I needed a game plan but as soon as I opened the door, a familiar person holding a gun in his hand screamed, "Ally!"

"What are you doing in my house with a gun in your hand?" I gulped.

"Well, it's just a complicated story," he laughed, "Now get your ass here and sit the hell down!"

Just seeing a gun pointed straight at me, I did as he commanded me.

"Tie yourself now or I will blow out your brains!" his gun clicked.

I did as he said, whimpering.

He looked straight at me and scoffed, "Good, now I can tell you something. I hated your wedding."

"I know that Dallas," yes, it is Dallas; the boy who I had fallen in love with right before the wedding and the boy who tried to kill Austin last year.

"I tried to assassinate Austin last year, but it didn't work at all. I want you Ally and I know you want me back so badly," he still had his gun pointed on me.

"Don't flatter yourself because I don't love you, I love Austin," I lied through my teeth.

His smile quickly disappeared, "Well I could tell you one thing for sure; he doesn't love you back!"

It was hurtful to know that he actually knew that Austin didn't love me but I didn't let him think that I was hurt by what he said.

"I know that Austin loves me," I said regretting every word that came out of my mouth.

"You see, now I know that you're lying because if he loved you, he wouldn't be cheating on you," he laughed.

"How do you know about that?" I began to question.

"Ally, I think everyone knows that," he chuckled.

"Why are you here Dallas?" I shook my head trying to change to a new topic.

"I want one thing, revenge, and this gun is going to help me," he looked at it.

"Why do you want revenge? What have I done to you to make you do this?" I asked him.

"You don't remember what happened on the day of the wedding, do you?" he half smiled, "I told you that I loved you and I told you that I didn't want you to marry him, but you did. So now, you'll pay for hurting me. You know, to be honest with you, if Austin loved you, he would be here with you."

All I could hear after that was a bang and my mind going blank.

**Okay, for confused people, this chapter has happened two years after the previous chapter. The reason why I skipped to years of their lives was for one reason: lots of dramatic flashbacks XD. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey u all! The previous chapter was kind of dramatic, and it was so intense. U should know me by now to put even more drama! Hehehehe…. U know u love me!**

Austin's POV

Sometimes it kills you on the inside to see a guy that your girl doesn't love, standing in front of her with a gun ready to kill her. That was why I had to do it; I had to jump in front of my wife and let him shoot me instead. I was probably insane to do that, but I loved her so much, and seeing Dallas holding that gun ready to trigger the bullet, I knew right then I had to do something.

I jumped in front of Ally as soon as Dallas tried to shoot her. He didn't realize he shot me instead. All I could hear after that is Ally screaming, chanting, "Austin! Austin! Please be alive! Don't leave me, please!" Blood was flowing out of me, I knew that, but I didn't know where. All I knew about was that I was dying, and no one could have stopped it.

I fought my hardest to open my eyes, and when I did, I thought everything was blurry. I could hear Dallas in the distance shouting at Ally, "It was supposed to be you! I'm going to end him now! One bullet to his head and he is dead!"

"No! Don't hurt him, please! You want revenge on me, not him. You've already hurt enough!" Ally cried.

Why would Dallas want revenge on Ally? Suddenly, I remembered why; our wedding day.

Dez and I were at the front of the congregation waiting for Ally to come to the altar."

"_Okay bro. You are ready to my Ally; this is your destiny," Dez pumped his fists in the air and started whooping for no apparent reason._

"_Um….. Dez? Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked confused._

"_Dude, I think everyone knows my answer," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "I really hope Ally and you work out."_

"_What are you talking about?" I smirked._

"_Nothing, I said nothing. Oh quit hounding me with questions!" Dez folded his arms and began to hyperventilate._

"_Dez…. Calm down," I slowly said, "You obviously have something on your mind."_

"_I said I know nothing!" he looked all over frantically._

"_Dez, tell me!" I raised an eyebrow._

"_I can't tell you anything," he whispered._

"_Why is that?" I questioned him._

"_It'll hurt you and you will probably be so angry at someone, you won't even go through with this wedding," he whispered again, but softer._

"_Dez, I'm your best friend, please tell me," I sighed._

"_It's just that, well I think that Dallas and Ally are secretly dating," he ran his hand through his head._

"_You think? That's not facts, those are opinions," I scoffed._

"_Yeah but still, I think they are because they have been so close to each other lately and they have been carpooling," he shrugged._

"_I know my Ally, and she is not a cheater. You're just jealous that Ally and I will spend more time together than you and I," I teased him._

"_I have Trish," he scoffed. I just laughed back._

_Soon after, the music began playing and the doors opened for the bride to enter. There was only one word to describe Ally right now, "BEAUTIFUL…"_

_She came on the altar and held my hand. I couldn't stop looking at her; sequined beads that made a flower pattern on the puffy dress, and a lovely, long veil flowing down to the ground._

"_You know the priest who is talking is in front of you," she chuckled lightly because she realized that I couldn't stop staring._

"_I think you look beautiful, elegant, awesome," I whispered to her. She blushed and whispered the same words to me._

"_Now, if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest continued saying. Wow, I cannot believe that so much of the wedding passed so quickly, I mean we have already done the rings and vows. "Well then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Kiss the bride!" he laughed as we kissed passionately, feeling so relieved that the wedding was finished._

_We were about to walk down the aisle together until a certain, brown haired dude appeared, Dallas._

"_Stop it! Stop all of this!" he looked all around throwing his hands all over the place._

"_No, it wasn't supposed to be like this," Ally whispered to her herself._

"_What are talking about? Ally, do you know anything about this?" I asked, feeling as if my life my crash before my eyes._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you Austin," she touched my cheek and then turned to Dallas, "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm getting you back from him!" he pointed to me._

"_What is this, what are you doing here? What did I ever do to you?" I questioned._

_He laughed loudly, "Ally didn't tell you, did she?"_

"_No?" I said confused, "Tell me what?"_

"_Austin, I love you more than anything," she smiled at me._

"_Okay, well she is stalling so I'll tell you. Ally is pregnant and we are having a baby together!"_

_My happiness that I had in my heart quickly turned into a frown, "Ally, please tell me this isn't true?"_

"_I'd be lying if I told you it wasn't," she gulped._

_My love for Ally quickly turned into a deep hatred and regret for her._

"_Austin, I love you, I don't love him, and I told him that. I even had an abortion!" she held my hand but I pulled away._

"_You what?" Dallas ran towards Ally to slap her, but I protected her._

"_Don't. Slap. My. Wife," I raised an eyebrow._

"_You don't understand what she did! How could you not tell me that you had an abortion?" Dallas cried._

"_I did it because I loved Austin," she looked at me, "Please tell me that you love me too."_

"_How could I love you when you betrayed me!" I yelled at her._

"_It was a one night stand, I didn't know what was going on at all, I was drunk," she tried to explain._

I ran out of the church there, but I realized that I am married to her. There was something I wanted to do quickly, an annulment. After a long discussion with Ally, we decided only to be together in this marriage for A.J. Love was never something that we had in our marriage; it was more or less hate.

However, when I saw Dallas standing there with a gun in his hand ready to shoot Ally, I remembered then why I married her; I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER and Dallas could never take her away from me. That's why I jumped in front of her and took the bullet. It's love; love makes you do stupid things, but I don't r how stupid it is, because I'll do anything for Ally. I was dying for her right now, and I didn't mind because she knew that her husband loved her then and there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey u all! It has been a long while since I've updated; I just needed to think about my story for a while…. So I've thought, and thanks to the support of countrychick14 (aka Anna) I was able to write it! This chapter is dedicated to queenc1. You have been a continued supporter of this story, and so I really appreciate what u do :D! Anyway, enjoy!**

Ally's POV

"NO!" Austin shouted as he jumped in front of me and got shot.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, crying my eyes out; I just witnessed my husband getting shot right in front of me! He was bleeding, and it looked as if he was shot in his right abdomen.

"Austin! Don't leave me please! Please be alive!" I cried again, but still there was no answer. No, he can't be, he can't be dead.

"It was supposed to be you, not him! That's it; I'm going to end him now! One bullet in his head and he is dead!" Dallas pointed the gun toward Austin and laughed loudly, "He is such a dummy! I mean, giving up your life for a girl? I would never do that, even if it was you."

He looked at me in disgust. He walked straight to where Austin's body lay, and I braced myself for what would happen. However, in a strange turn of events, his gun just clicked. Wait a minute, he doesn't have enough bullets! I was in a state of total shock, but Dallas was however, angry as hell! "What the hell! I used up my bullets on him!"

Dallas began pacing across the room, trying to figure out what to do. After a while, he went into the basement. I on the other hand, sneakily untied myself from the rope, grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialled the emergency number.

"911, what's your emergency?" a lady on the phone asked.

"Number 243 Johnson road, Miami; there has been a shooting. My husband is almost unconscious! Please help us!" I wept.

"Yes mam, the police will be right there. "She hung up the phone.

I quickly shook Austin for him to get up. I couldn't let my husband and I stay in another room with a psychopathic criminal. I decided that we needed to hide until the police came.

"Austin, wake up! He will come back anytime soon! We have to leave now!"

"Ally, I can't go," he sighed deeply.

"No! You have to go with me! He will kill you, come on, just take my hand," I stretched out my hand to him.

"Go without me. I'm too weak; you cannot hold me forever, though I wish you would," he smiled.

"This is no time for jokes!" I quickly got him to sit up and I then put his hands around my shoulders and carried him to the master bedroom upstairs. I placed him under the bed, struggling a lot when positioning him.

He was bleeding even more now. I quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and told him, "Press on the wound, it will help."

He did as I told him to, but I could definitely see the pain that he was in right then. I was crying still because I had a husband who was about to die, and all I could have done was wait for the police or someone to come.

"Ally, I love you," he held my hand.

"I love you too Austin." I kissed him. He laughed at me but then started to groan because of the ain he was in.

"Be careful, and make sure to exert pressure on the gunshot wound," I was about to leave the room but he called me again.

"Ally, where are you going?"

"All you need to know that he can't find-"a loud noise came from downstairs.

"You two are playing games with me! I guarantee you; I will kill you when I find you!" he yelled from downstairs. I needed to find a hiding place and fast.

"Ally, get in here," Austin signalled to me.

"Goodbye Austin," I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. There was a window which I could get outside and hide for a while. I wouldn't jump, because I was on the third story of the house. I would just stay on the ledge.

I quickly climbed through the window and positioned myself properly on the ledge so I would not fall down. I had a huge fear of heights, and I was already about to puke. I had never been this frightened in my entire life. All I could think about right now was Austin and how he took the bullet for me. He doesn't deserve me, after what I did to him.

I never meant to cheat on him. I was just so drunk that night, I wasn't thinking straight. I guess Dallas took advantage of that and I ended up sleeping with him. It was the most horrible thing that I had ever done in my entire life!

"Don't look down, don't look down," I whispered to myself. I could manage this for a while just until the police come, no biggie. It's so high up, like three stories high. What if I fall or die or something!?

"Okay. That's it; I'm coming upstairs and going to end you, both of you!" Dallas screamed form downstairs.

I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs, and I knew that Dallas was near the master bedroom. The only thing that I could think about is Austin and if he would make it alive. Is he even breathing right now? Did Dallas find him at all? Those questions raced through my mind. All I could do right now is to wait, hope and have faith that someone is going to come.

"Do you honestly think that you could hide from me? I have a gun and I am armed!" he shouted.

Wait a minute, Dallas' gun did not even have enough bullets; so then how the hell was he armed?  
Just then, I realized why he went to the basement. Austin's dad gave him a hunting gun about two years ago and since Dallas and I were good friends then, he knew about it. We were in a deep, load of trouble.

I heard footsteps in the master bedroom and a gun click. I was only telling myself, "Austin Can't die, Austin won't die!"

After about a minute, I heard the, master bedroom open. As long as Austin was safe, I was happy. I knew he was in there because I feel his disgusting presence around me.

Dallas groaned loudly and stamped his feet on the ground, "Where the hell are you!"

I heard the master bedroom door slam, and footsteps on the stairs, "You think you can fool me? I know you are outside!"

I smiled to myself because there was no way in the world that he could find us outside. As I was about to go through the bathroom window, I heard crying from Austin's car.

Wait a minute, where the hell is A.J.? I slowly looked down from the ledge, only to see A.J. in the car. Austin did not take out A.J. and if Dallas only sees him, he WILL kill A.J.

I tried signalling to A.J. for him to not cry and to remain quiet, but it was to no avail. He could not even see his mother.

I heard the front door close and saw Dallas walking out of the house with a hunting gun. He had a huge smile on his face as he saw my son in the car, "Well hello youngster."

He pointed the gun directly to A.J. and laughed, "I'm going to end you just like how your mom ended my child. Nighty, night."

"No!" I screamed to the top of my voice from the ledge. Dallas quickly looked up and noticed where I was. However, I did not know what do then.

"Your mommy is here kid, to witness you getting killed," he was almost ready to shoot.

I needed to do something. Stupidly, I jumped from the three story building landing on top of Dallas. I heard a gunshot after. Everything went blank and I could tell my organs were failing.


	21. Chapter 21

**What's up u guys? Are you ready to read? Of course u are, that's y u came to read it! XD read and review! :D**

Austin's POV

I woke up, and all could see before me was a team of doctors in front of me saying, "He's alive." What was going on? Am I in the hospital; wait a minute, where is Ally and A.J. or even Dallas? I would have gotten out of this bed, but I had no strength in me at all! I felt like a useless, piece of crap that you would find on the side of the road.

One by one, each doctor left, and as I mustered all my strength to talk to one of them before they left, Dez and Trish came in the room, tear filled as ever.

"Hey buddy," they sat down next to my bed.

"Where is Ally and A.J.?" I groaned loudly.

"You don't want to know. All you need right now is a good rest and we'll tell you in the morning," Trish assured me.

"Why are going to keep it a secret until morning? Tell me now! Where is she?" I enquired of them.

"I can't tell you, it's not my job to tell you!" Dez sighed.

"I cannot believe that u guys are actually going to sit down here, knowing what is going on with my family, and still not tell me anything!" I yelled to them.

They looked at me, ashamed, depressed and angry. Why are they playing with my heart? All I want to know right now is where exactly is my Ally and what is so terrible about her that I can't know about.

Dez looked at me and smiled. He laughed a little and related to me, "Do you want me to tell you about how I won the chilli contest?"

Before I could even tell him know because I was definitely not in the mood to hear anything that was not about my family, he began speaking, "Well anyways, it was really cool and-"

I groaned loudly.

"Fine, if you didn't want to hear about it, you shouldn't have asked!" he scoffed.

"Leave, just please leave, both of you," I groaned yet again.

"Dez come on, let's go," Trish sighed and looked at me shockingly.

Before she left she continued to talk, "I will tell you everything that you want to know about your wife in the morning."

"If you won't tell me now, how could I even trust you?" I rolled my eyes at her.

She huffed and left my sight in no time. What the hell was that about? First thing that happens is me getting shot, then me ending in a hospital, which I seriously have no idea how I ended up here and now Dez and her coming in my room and acting all weird around me.

Something was up and it was very fishy. I decided that a good night's sleep would be relaxing and satisfying, but there was just one problem. How was I supposed to sleep if I have no idea where my family is?

"Stay calm Austin, stay calm," I reminded myself.

I ended up literally crying my eyes out to deep sleep. However something didn't add up. I was dreaming something….. Something that I almost had no idea of what was taking place. When I saw Ally in my dream i knew what was happening, it was what happened when Dallas had the gun.

"_Ally, come. There is enough space for both of us. Come before Dallas finds you."_

"_I'm sorry Austin but I can't. Goodbye," and then in a blink of a second she was gone._

"_Ally, Ally wait!" my sore throat couldn't have stopped her. I didn't even have the strength in my body to hold her hand one last time. _

_What if I never saw my Ally again?_

_I heard the bathroom door open and then close; I knew that she went to hide there. _

"_I'm coming Ally, don't think that you could ever run away from me!" I heard Dallas screaming as he run up the stairs._

_There was one thing that frightened me the most though, the lunatic entered the room. I tried not to make any sudden movements because I knew that if I did, he would end me._

_Luckily Dallas didn't do anything; he just simply left the room yelling, "You think you could from me?" It looked as if he stormed out of the house._

_Suddenly, I heard crying, and I knew that it was A.J. Why was I so stupid to even leave him in the car? "Try to get up Austin, try to get up," I groaned loudly._

_Just then, I heard probably the most devastating sound any father or husband could ever hear a bullet and a loud scream, "No!"_

"_Ally! A.J.! Ally!" I cried to the top of my voice but no one answered. I yelled again, but still no answer._

Immediately I woke up screaming to the top of my voice, "Ally, where is she!" Doctors immediately rushed to my side and injected me with some substance. I calmed down soon after and drifted into a sleep once more.

Eventually, I awoke in the morning surrounded by Trish. Well, at least she kept her promise.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked folding her arms.

"Yes, the best," I sarcastically replied.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what you wanted to know last night. It was just that I didn't think that you could handle the truth as yet," she sighed with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Trish, are you going to tell me that Ally is dead?" I enquired with my voice breaking.

"No. Ally is fine and she will have a speedy recovery; I can promise you that," she half smiled.

I deeply sighed. My heart felt so joyful at that time in my life until I realized something. Why didn't Trish tell me about my son? Where is A.J.?

"What about A.J.? I mean, everything is okay with him right?" I tried smiling at her.

She looked at me and then looked at her lap, crying tears of sorrow, "The doctors did everything they could Austin, they tried, like really tried but somehow-"

I cut her short immediately, "Please don't say it. Please don't say that A.J. is-"

"He IS dead Austin; he died ten hours ago!" she interrupted me and began to weep bitterly.

I began breathing heavily; I was literally in total shock. It cannot be true, A.J., my only son, couldn't have died. Soon reality hit me. Trish could not have been lying. She loved A.J. just as much as Ally and I did.

"No," I said with my voice breaking.

"I didn't want you to know as yet," Trish sighed, "Just not yet."

Tears flowed down my rosy red cheeks. I cried loudly and breathed heavily. I cannot believe it, I still cannot.

"Does Ally know?" I tried my best to muster some strength in my voice to ask her.

"Yes," she whispered to me.

"What did she do?" I enquired still drowning in tears.

"She," Trish sighed deeply. She was keeping something form me; something that looked as if it was too depressing for her to tell me.

"Trish, are you okay?" I trembled.

"No," she cried, "I lied to you. They made me."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"A.J. is not dead, but Ally is." She choked on her last sentence.

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehe mwahahahahaha! XD yes, im just awesome like that to leave with a who the heck is they and Ally is dead? O.o this was supposed to be my last chapter, but I decided to have one more chap after this! Ttylxox!**


	22. Author's Notes

Hey! So um… I'll finish the story soon… don't worry; I'll try my best to finish before the end of the month. I know that it would be a long wait, but I am really studying hard for my exams because I want to do really well! Don't worry, I promise you this…. THE STORY WILL BE COMPLETED! 3


End file.
